


[Podfic of] Ordinary Numbers

by kholly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Romance, narcoengineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than anything, Mike Taylor wanted to be ordinary. Being a genius, he learned early in life, meant people expected too much. A career at the MI6 Help Desk seemed the perfect way to guarantee a lifetime of obscurity, until he got a very unusual tech support call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ordinary Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ordinary Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705037) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> With much gratitude to BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria for allowing me to play.

**Title:** Ordinary Numbers  
 **Author:** BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria  
 **Read by:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** James Bond/Q  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Summary:** More than anything, Mike Taylor wanted to be ordinary. Being a genius, he learned early in life, meant people expected too much. A career at the MI6 Help Desk seemed the perfect way to guarantee a lifetime of obscurity, until he got a very unusual tech support call.  


 **Note:** The total running time is 3 hours and 50 minutes. I offer it to you in 4 pieces of roughly an hour each. The link is to a folder where all 4 files are contained.  
[Download from mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/9c1hzz54zmkmy/)

**Note #2:** Or, the absolutely wonderful themusecalliope put together an audio book version.  
[Download audio book version.](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Other/OrdinaryNumbers.m4b)


End file.
